5 Ways to be Annoying in Avalor
by Isiah02
Summary: Elena and her friends reveal 5 types of ways to be annoying in Avalor. Another random story please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's good?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to 5 Ways to be Annoying in Avalor! It's been a while since we did a random story so here we are with one.**

 **Tom: I hope we still got it with these randoms stories.**

 **Isiah: I don't know about you but I still got it.**

 **Tom: Alright let's go.**

* * *

 **5 Ways to be Annoying in Avalor**

1\. Begging for Donations

Carla Delgado was wondering around the streets of Avalor when she noticed Mateo standing in the middle of one of the other sidewalks. She smiled and walked up to him quickly getting his attention.

"Daughter of Delgado. What are you doing here," Mateo asked.

"I'm lost in this big city and all I have on me is this stupid flashlight," Carla said.

"Okay...and?"

"Can you be a buddy and donate a few things to me? Pretty please," Carla asked nicely.

Mateo thought for a moment before speaking. "Uh I know someone who can donate a kidney if you wanna go that far."

Carla looked at the royal wizard weirdly and said, "Eww, no. What makes you think I want you to donate a kid's knee?"

"That's not what I said you idiota," Mateo said after letting out a sigh.

"Hmm. Let me think for a moment," Carla said before taking the time to think. "How about...a nice hooded wizard robe?"

Mateo looked at Carla with a smile of agreement and said, "I guess I can donate one of those to you."

"Good, because the robe Fiero gave me is freaking killing me," Carla said taking out her old robe and throwing it in the garbage.

"What was wrong with it," Mateo asked pulling out one of his wizard robes. "Was it too heavy for you?"

"No, worse than that," Carla said taking her new robe. "It was made of eyelashes."

Hearing this, Mateo threw up a little in his mouth before responding. "That's just sick."

"Yeah, and then he tried to give me another one and you wouldn't believe what he made this one out of," Carla said.

"And what was it?"

"His tears."

Hearing enough of what Carla was saying, he walked off and said, "You guys got problems and y'all need help."

* * *

2\. Censoring swear words

Elena and her family were having lunch in the dining room. While they were at it, Esteban complimented on his meal.

"This is one great salad," he said.

"I'm glad you enjoy it Esteban," Luisa spoke up. "Too bad we didn't have any ranch dressing to put on it."

Elena slid in on the chat. "Yeah I thought we would get ranch today also. Guess that makes a few of us."

"I guess it does," Esteban went over to his to-do list. "This list is so ******* long." He was censored by his cousin Isabel blowing her blow horn in the air. He then tried speaking again. "As I was saying, this to-do list is so-"

Isabel blew her horn again censoring Esteban's swear word. "Okay is that really necessary Isabel," he asked.

"Sure is," Isabel giggled having her blow horn ready.

"Hey try not to let it get to you so much cousin," Elena stepped in before changing the conversation. "You know Mateo still hasn't paid me the $20 he owes me from our little bet last week. He better be lucky that I like ******* his **** or I would've blasted him with my scepter."

Esteban chuckled and said, "I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah," Elena agreed with him. "And he loves the way I ***** him before doing so, and before he gets the chance to *** I let my ******* take care of the rest of him. It's without a doubt never failed for him to release an ****** so quickly."

Francisco looked at his sandwich and set it on the plate before getting up. "Well this has been one fine ******* lunch. I'm gonna take a walk...away from you dirty minded *****." After pointing at Elena and Esteban, Francisco left the dining room and the two cousins looked at each other in confusion.

"I think we took that a little too far," Elena said.

* * *

3\. Begging for weapon sales

 **Isiah: Before we go on, I just wanna say, I haven't seen Song of the Sirenas yet. I just know some of the characters. So bare with me here.**

Princess Marisa was swimming around an underwater temple until she saw a door that required something to unlock it. She looked at it and said, "Looks like this door won't open yet. To open it, I need a total of 95 sun metals and 69 moon metals. Guess I better figure out what the heck those are."

Just as she was going to leave the temple, another sirena ambushed her from behind and she caught it revealing itself to be her brother Prince Marzel. "Marzel?!"

"Hey! Accept this weapon request bro," Marzel said in excitement.

"Dude, we already had 300 sales on papa's weapons," Marisa said.

"I know. But this one is from someone famous," Marzel said.

"Why don't you give the request to Daria over there," Marisa pointed to a sirena from afar. She noticed this and complained. "Hey! Don't pin this on me Princesa! I have a life too ya know," she said.

"But she doesn't appreciate fame like us Marisa," Marzel said.

Marisa thought for a moment and said, "Not gonna lie. I do love me some famous motherlovers."

Marzel begged and said, "C'mon. Please accept this weapon request."

"Oh alright. Let's go," Marisa left the temple with her brother hyper as ever. Before they can go far, the temple door opened and it really caught Marisa's attention. "Oh yeah! The temple door opened, and your little famous friend is no longer on my sales list," she said in excitement.

Marisa then swam over to the opened door and went inside with Marzel following her. "Re-add him! Please!"

"Bye Felica," Marisa closed the temple door on her brother.

* * *

4\. Bragging

Mateo de Alva and Gabe Nunez were enjoying the ocean sights from their ship when Elena spotted them and decided to give them some company.

"You know what I can't stand," she asked the two boys.

"What's that," Mateo asked.

"People who brag like a motherlover," Elena said resulting in Gabe and Mateo agreeing with her. Just when they were going to keep talking, a certain sirena came from the water looking fancy and caught the friends' attention.

"Y'all see me? I don't wear nerd glasses anymore," Prince Marzel said after chuckling. "I wear classic sunglasses."

Gabe looked at Marzel weirdly and asked, "Who's idiota enough to think that it's cool to wear sunglasses at nighttime?"

Marzel looked at Gabe and said, "Makes me look more cooler than you."

"Ha! You're just as cool as the sun," Mateo said.

"And check out my hairstyle," Marzel said keeping his hair in check. "Spikes."

"Your hair looks like you're wanting to stick your tongue out to get some of Daria's love," Mateo chuckled. As he was turning around, he ended up getting hit in the face with a boomerang. Pained from the hit, he held his head and looked at the sirena that he was insulting.

"Watch it motherlover," Daria snapped.

"But look at him though," Gabe said. "Doesn't he look like that?"

Daria looked at the sirena prince and said, "Hmm. You drive a good point there...I guess."

"Told you. And I have spikes as well," Gabe said keeping his hair in check as well.

"Wanna be my twin Gabe," Marzel asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Yeah, you have fun with that, guys. We're just gonna go now," Mateo said leaving with Elena and Daria.

* * *

5\. Having an super slow business

 **Isiah: Not gonna lie. Running a nightclub in Avalor for 6 months without any type of business can be real annoying.**

* * *

 **Tom: Isiah, did you really make Gabe and Marzel have the same spike hair because they look alike?**

 **Isiah: Yep. Sure did.**

 **Tom: You're shameless bro.**

 **Isiah: I always am. Anyway, we hope you guys enjoyed this random story. We have more coming soon. If you haven't seen the ending to Avalor's Continued Nightmare, please check that out also.**

 **Tom: On that note, please don't forget to give this story a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Mateo and a pregnant Elena walking in the park***

 **Mateo: You're so beautiful.**

 **Elena: Aww thank you Mateo.**

 **Mateo: I was actually referring to our baby Elizabeth. *points to Elena's stomach***

 ***Elena just glares at Mateo***


End file.
